The present invention relates to an articular pole or bar assembly capable of winding.
A telescopic slide mechanism is well known, which comprises two or more hollow tubes sliding one within another, providing a long support when extended. This mechanism is employed in tripods for optical machines, telescopic ladders, etc.
Long tongs are also known, which comprises zig-zag levers for picking up objects, the picking up grip being usually an action in a direction at right-angles to that of the applied power.
Such a telescopic slide device as well as lazy tongs has a drawback that the longer the distance of a point on the device from its base portion is, the lower the load-supporting capacity of this point is.